Eliza's Story
by SMG17
Summary: All Elena wanted to do was see Hamilton the Musical, but as usual, the Doctor has plans of his own. So Elena decides she wants to see Hamilton- the real Hamilton. And that's when things start to go wrong.
"Call me old fashioned, but I prefer a Time Lord who calls before interrupting my vacation." Elena mused as she walked past the Doctor into the Richard Rodgers Theatre. A line of people stood outside, taking pictures or lining up for the show. Only moments earlier Elena had been ecstatic that she had bought a ticket to the hottest show on Broadway, now she was not quite sure what to think. The Doctor tended to do that.

The Doctor himself flipped back the tails of his coat dramatically and followed after her. Elena rolled her eyes and hid a smile as she pulled out her ticket. No matter what form, he was always slightly over the top.

"You aren't supposed to know me yet." He pointed out, pulling a tattered blue diary out of his coat pocket. While he flipped through it, Elena steered him out of the way of foot traffic as everyone headed for their seats.

"Ah, here it is, Elena Ramirez, we meet January 31st at precisely one fourteen-" Elena dragged him out of the way of a woman pushing a stroller towards the elevator.

"Perhaps that diary needs an update. I met one of your other forms in passing- good hair, charming smile, English accent- I see you've gone with Scottish this time, which must be quite fun when you're angry. It's always more fun to swear with a Scottish accent." The Doctor stared at Elena for a second and she brushed her curly black bangs out of her face. He gave her a blank look, furrowing his brow.

"Honestly Doctor, I should be insulted- thankfully I've used the internet to keep up with your latest exploits- and your new look."

The crowd began to thin and Elena headed for the stairs as the Doctor trailed behind her with a confused look on his face. When she reached the first flight of stairs the Doctor finally spoke up.

"Never mind all that, there are places to go and-" Elena gestures around her.

"I am at places and doing things. New York City? Seeing Hamilton the Musical? That's kind of a big _thing_ as nearly all of Manhattan wants a ticket." Elena kept climbing to the next level and the Doctor seemed to fly past her in an attempt to maintain eye contact. She couldn't help wondering how someone who looked so old could practically run up the steps.

"New York City? I could show you New New York- I could show you planets- I could introduce you to Alexander Hamilton." Stopping, Elena glared at the Doctor as he practically walked backwards up the steps.

"I've been listening to this album for weeks, I can sing almost all the songs- and you want to just sweep me away?"

The lights flashed and Elena started running up the steps. Staring after her, the Doctor yelled,

"Does _time_ and relative dimensions in _space_ mean nothing to you? We nip out for an adventure and come back before your show starts!" Elena stopped mid-step. While she wanted to maintain a sense of mystery and aloofness, the Doctor raised a good point. And she really wanted to travel with the Doctor. In fact since the passing encounter she had with his old form, three years ago outside a pub in London that was all Elena had ever wanted.

Turning around and slowly making her way down the stairs, Elena pondered,

"When you put it that way…" The Doctor smiled, Elena decided he looked a tad bit more intimidating than his previous form, but she trusted him none the less. He was the Doctor after all.

"Let's go." Elena reached his step and linked her arm through his, allowing him to lead the way.

Elena thought her head was going to pop off. She stepped into the TARDIS, completely aware what it looked like, due prominently to her research, yet she could not help craning her neck at the vast interior.

It took every last bit of self-control to keep from saying, "It's bigger on the inside," although the Doctor kept staring at her expectantly. Swallowing to ensure her voice did not crack, Elena said,

"Not bad." She might have managed to sound haughty or at least high-brow if it hadn't come out as a whisper. The Doctor smiled and strutted over to a large, circular control console at the center of the TARDIS.

"I'm quite fond of it myself, but on to business. Where are we going?" Beginning to regain some of her former bluster, Elena turned to him with a smirk.

"We're meeting Alexander Hamilton of course." He stared up at the ceiling and pinched his nose.

"Really, _him_ of all people. We do have all of time and space here, and-" Elena held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks,

"He was a founding father without a father, he got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a self-starter by fourteen- " Waving his hands to stop her, the Doctor shook his head,

"I know, I know, the show runs for fifty years, of course I know… he's just so... what's a polite way of saying fucking annoying?"

"Annoying?" The Doctor shook his head while he began pulling on various switches and levers.

"Ah, but he's so much more than that-"

"Exactly, he was important to history, to American history and to a certain extent, the world and he was largely ignored until now. And I want to meet him."

The Doctor sighed and pulled the big lever, and Elena had to hold on to the railing to keep from falling to the ground.

"If you insist, now when did you want to meet his eminence?" He replied sarcastically and Elena smiled.

"The day he met Eliza and Angelica, I want to be in the room where it happened." Rolling his eyes at her joke, the Doctor muttered,

"You just want to steal him for yourself." Putting her hands on her hips, Elena replied,

"I'll have you know I am more of a Lafayette fan." The TARDIS shuddered again, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"A fan of the French one, even better." Came the mumbled response as the TARDIS zoomed through time and space. Elena was just trying her best not to get space sick.

"Oh and if you're going to keep quoting lyrics from the show, you can forget about the whole thing." The Doctor taunted,

"I make no promises." Came her response, although Elena wasn't sure if it was in regards to his comment or she couldn't promise she wouldn't be sick. Because at that moment she regretted every eating anything since it seemed that a lifetime worth of food was swirling around in her stomach.

The TARDIS landed with a thud, and Elena couldn't have been happier. She made a note to sit down the next time they took off. Or maybe she would just spend the rest of her life in the 1700's. It seemed like a decent time, although she wasn't quite sure how long she could live without running toilet or wifi.

Leaning over her, the Doctor tilted his head and asked Elena,

"Having fun yet?" She hefted herself up using the railing and wondered vaguely if her hair was a bird's nest.

"Just oodles, but we have something we need to take care of first." The Doctor raised one of his impressive eyebrows. Elena gestured to her black dress slacks and satin blue top, but like most men, the Doctor seemed to underestimate the importance of clothes.

"I can't exactly walk out there in this; I'll stick out like a sore thumb." He shrugged and gestured towards the door,

"I'm sure you'll be fine-" Elena set her jaw and raised an eyebrow,

"We're going to a ball with large elaborate dresses, where showing a knee is scandalous, and we're trying to be discreet."

"We are?" Sighing and pushing past the Doctor, Elena studied the potential hallways that should theoretically lead to a closet somewhere.

"I told you, I want to see Angelica and Eliza meeting Alexander, and if I walk in like this I'll attract too much attention. Now aren't you supposed to have a closet for your companion's clothes somewhere?"

Leading Elena through the labyrinth of the TARDIS, the Doctor asked,

"How do you know about that?"

"Never underestimate the power of the internet." Opening a small door to a room filled with clothes, he muttered,

"That's creepy." Elena chose not to argue with him, partly because she was in heaven among the selection of clothes ranging in size, style and era. She ran her fingers along the varying fabrics before settling on a beautiful pink dress that matched the period. The fact that it happened to resembled Angelica Schuyler's dress had very little bearing on her decision. Or so she told herself.

"I mean honestly, the internet, early on you all wanted to know so much- but not knowledge or information, but to dig into someone else's life." Continued the Doctor on his little rant, not that Elena noticed as she picked up the dress.

"Yeah, sure, we're all creepy and borderline stalkers- where can I…" Cut in Elena, unable to peel her eyes away from the dress. It was heavy and cumbersome and perfect.

Elena, who had a natural fondness for ripped jeans, combat boots, and a genuine dislike of most things frilly still held onto a small ember of her childhood. That desire to wear a big dress and look like a princess.

That ember disappeared slightly once she actually put on the corset and hoop skirt. Attempting to walk in the dress, Elena asked the obvious question,

"How did women dance in this?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and checked his velvet jacket; apparently he couldn't be bothered to change.

"Women have always been the true warriors, suffering through the various torture devices intended to make them look 'beautiful,' although it's always been a loud of hooey to me."

"Hooey, that's a very technical term." The Doctor linked his arm through Elena's, a blessing to help keep her standing up right.

"You'd better believe it."

Elena's departure from the TARDIS was smooth and graceful. Both of them looked good and were ready to meet the future Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. Although Elena did notice a few things were a bit off. For example, the ball would be at night, but it was noon judging by the sun. Also, they appeared to be outside a large two story house with an elaborate staircase. A large porch wrapped around the side of the building.

Staring at the stairs, the Doctor muttered,

"I don't think you'll be able to negotiate up those- not in that." Ignoring the barb, Elena glanced around to see the mostly deserted house.

"Something's wrong, people should be running around with food and decorations and… you got the wrong date."

"I-"

"If there was a ball going on here, there would be dozens of people setting up. You messed up Doctor."

Lifting his chin and looking particularly pretentious, the Doctor declared,

"I did not-"

He was interrupted by the appearance of a woman in a simple frock. Her grey streaked hair was pulled away from her face. Elena would have pegged her somewhere between forty and fifty, perhaps a bit older.

She brushed some dirt off her hands and walked over to the two of them with a stern look on her face.

"Excuse me; I don't believe my husband is expecting anyone today, and we prefer visitors to send a letter prior to their arrival."

Elena elbowed the Doctor in the gut, but he just glared at her. She sighed and tried for a warm smile, although it landed somewhere around a nervous, "please don't kill me."

"My apologies, my… friend and I are hopelessly lost. We're-"

"Do you happen to know the date?" The Doctor butted in. _Now he speaks up,_ Elena thought, certain that this woman would think they were insane.

Like any logical human being, the woman put her hands on her hips and asked,

"Exactly how long have you been lost?" She seemed to look down at them; Elena felt at least a foot shorter, which was interesting since the woman stood a good few inches shorter than her.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Elena muttered, shooting daggers at the Doctor with her eyes. Partly because she didn't exactly have a real dagger handy in her large pink dress. She would have been more than willing to use a real one.

The woman looked from the dapper Doctor to Elena with a raised eyebrow before sighing,

"I suppose I should invite you both in. It seems you two need time to get your bearings." The woman walked back to the house, luckily towards a door on the ground level past a simple garden. She glanced back at them as Elena and the Doctor followed in her rapid wake. "By the way, I'm Eliza Hamilton."

Elena physically reacted in a half-gasp which transformed into a racking cough. She held the Doctor's arm in a vice grip, her fingers turning white.

"Eliza _Hamilton._ " Came the growled response in the Doctor's ear as he tried to evade her grip.

"Now it's a simple mistake- anyone could make it."

"You're the Doctor, that's the TARDIS, you've been flying around in it for centuries, one makes the assumption that you know what you're doing."

"You know what happens when you assume." The Doctor attempted to joke, but Elena wasn't ready to be amused or distracted by a charming Time Lord. She wanted to rip his head off.

"I wanted one thing- you made me leave the musical- do you know how many people want to see that show!"

The Doctor managed to escape her grasp and scrambled inside after Eliza.

"We'd best not leave our host waiting."

Elena stared after him as the world famous Time Lord ran for cover. The man had stared down Daleks and all sorts of alien nonsense, but he could not face Elena. For some reason she took that as a major ego boost. Although she was still pissed, obviously. She walked after them, mumbling to herself,

"Someone needs to give that damn Time Lord an instruction manual." She hitched up her skirts and walked inside.

Elena entered a large, sunny room with chairs and papers everywhere. Eliza was picking papers up off the chairs and gesturing for them to sit down.

"Would either of you like something to eat?" She offered politely, although Elena had the distinct impression it was more out of common courtesy than anything else.

"No thank you-"

"I could go for a cup of tea- and biscuits if you have any." The Doctor interrupted, picking up a paper off the side table as Eliza made her way to the kitchen. Elena smacked the Doctor's arm.

"Put that down- you could be holding… I don't know; something important and political that will change the future." Turning to show Elena the newspaper, the Doctor tapped the date.

"Now we know: July 10, 1804," He smiled looking quite proud of himself, until his smile slipped away. Flipping the page back over, he opened the newspaper. "No… no, this has to be mistake." Muttered the Doctor, Elena snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Of course it's a mistake; we're at least fifteen years off the mark." The Doctor stood up and began pacing with his hands in his pockets.

"No, you don't understand, Alexander Hamilton is shot by Aaron Burr on July 11-"

"1804… also known as tomorrow." Elena finished, staring at him in shock. The Doctor shook his head, screwing up his face into a grimace.

"I'm not fond of him, but for God's sake I didn't want to see him die."

Elena heard the clink of china; Eliza was walking back with their tea tray.

"Her husband's going to die tomorrow."

"No, he's shot tomorrow, he dies the day after." She whispered, her mind already whirling. What if he didn't though, what if they changed history? What if Alexander Hamilton was never shot by Aaron Burr?

"I don't think that'll make a difference." The Doctor paused, watching Eliza step in with a tray laden with tea, biscuits and other goodies.

"It will to her." His voice was so quiet that Elena almost couldn't hear him.

Eliza set down the tea tray, rubbing her hands on her apron. The Doctor extended his hand.

"I apologize for our rudeness, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Elena." Looking at him sharply, Eliza took a step back. She looked him up and down.

"The Doctor, just the Doctor?" He nodded his head, with a confused look in his eyes. "Then perhaps the fault is mine. My husband has told me about you and your… exploits."

The Doctor began to sweat a little, picking up at an empty tea cup to find something to do with his hands. Elena poured herself a cup, glancing between the cup and Eliza. What if Alexander Hamilton didn't die on July 12, 1804?

"He remembers that does he?" He attempted to take a sip out of his cup before remembering it was empty. Setting the cup on the tray, he filled it. His eyes flitted back and forth.

Eliza laughed,

"Remembers? He tells stories- all our children know about the Doctor. Although he describes you quite a bit differently." She looked him up and down, smiling to herself.

Elena wondered if she was thinking how her husband hadn't really lied about some wild story. An incredible story that no one could ever believe. He'd worn a different face, had a completely different personality, but he was still the Doctor. The real question was what had happened all those life times ago.

Yet that felt less important than the feeling that Eliza would not smile for a long, long time after today. Tomorrow would probably be the second worst day or her life- or third after Phillip dying. The day after would be the worst day. Of that much, Elena was certain.

Eliza glanced over at her, her smile dropping a little.

"Are you feeling quite all right?" Elena looked down at her cup of tea. She set it back on the tray.

"Yes, fine, just… tired. Thank you." Eliza looked as though she wanted to say something else, when a flurry of children rushed into the room.

With bright eyes they looked at the two strangers, the youngest hiding behind his mother's skirts. Calls for their mother's attention and questions about the strangers filled the room. In all the commotion it gave Elena time to wipe her eyes.

Eliza herded the children out of the room. Elena stood up and walked over to the Doctor, holding his full cup of tea.

"We have to change this. We can change this." The Doctor shook his head, eyes fixed on the children.

"He's a fixed point. His death impacts too many lives." Elena leaned closer, fighting to keep the knot out of her throat.

"Every death impacts too many lives. You know how much good he did in the time he was alive- what if he had more time? We can give him more time."

The Doctor turned to stare at her, neither of them willing to relent.

"Changing time has dangerous repercussions."

"You'd know, you do it often enough."

"I've learned my lesson."

"Have you? You're done playing with alternate time lines and trying to save the innocents." The Doctor broke eye contact first, laughing cynically and shaking his head.

"Innocent? You've obviously never met Alexander Hamilton. I would call him many things, some good, some bad. Innocent is not one of them."

"So you'll let him die? Just like that?" Elena asked, staring into the Doctor's stormy eyes.

He looked away as they both heard the sound of a carriage approaching. They heard one of the children yell,

"Papa!" A stampede of little feet raced to unseen front door at the Doctor and Elena faced off. She swallowed hard and sat back down.

"What are you going to tell him?" The Doctor took a sip out of his tea and glanced towards the door.

"I was just wondering the same thing." He murmured before taking his seat next to her. Both of them waited for Alexander Hamilton to make his appearance.

To say that Alexander Hamilton swept into the room would have been an understatement. He took control from the moment he stepped in, energy practically pouring out of him from his elaborate coat to the wide grin on his face.

"My dear Doctor," Alexander smiled and extended his hand with a twinkle in his eyes.

Elena should have been thanking her lucky stars that his attention was completely focused on the Doctor since her mouth was hanging open. And it remained hanging open for an inappropriate amount of time.

The Doctor stood up, sighed, and shook Alexander's hand. Elena spared a moment to glare at him before returning her full attention to Alexander.

His hair was beginning to grey and it was questionable how many of his original teeth remained, but Elena found him astounding. Just being in the same room with the man brought a kind of energy into the room. Now whether that energy was to fight someone or just do something incredible, Elena could not tell. Maybe both, which would not be a surprise.

"You've changed your face." Hamilton commented, patting the Doctor's hand. The Doctor rolled his eyes, extracting his hand.

"It happens." Alexander threw back his head and laughed.

"Only to you my friend." He didn't seem to notice as the Doctor visibly grimaced at the words "my friend." Instead he turned his attention to Elena and seized her hand.

"Ah, and you must be the newest companion to our dear Doctor. He's really something, isn't he?" Elena never managed to find her voice, which worked out just as well since Alexander appeared to be warming to his theme.

"Yes, after all our adventures and fun, the Doctor never did allow me to join him through time and space. I tried, but he would not be wavered. Even my most persuasive papers could not budge him."

"He is nothing if not stubborn." Elena remarked, earning another laugh from Hamilton. He looked from her to the Doctor.

"You have very good taste in friends sir, but then again, you did choose me."

"I didn't choose you Alexander." The Doctor butted in, but Hamilton didn't appear to hear. Or he didn't enjoy being contradicted. Elena would have put her money on the latter.

"Doctor, you came after all this time. You once knew me as a young man eager for war, to prove he was worthy of something. Now I am a lawyer, have been the United States' treasurer, I created the financial system for this country, I am a father, and perhaps most surprising I am a husband."

The Doctor looked from Elena to Alexander and gestured towards him.

"In your time people at least pretend they aren't bragging about their accomplishments. Him, he's prancing around like he's the King of England." Elena stiffened a laugh and remarked,

"You aren't exactly the picture of modesty, yourself." Straightening up and sticking his head out slightly like a peacock, he replied,

"Why should I be? I'm the Doctor."

Crossing her arms and giving him a look meant to inspire humility, Elena stared him down. Alexander set a hand on her arm.

"No, no, he's right. The Revolution would have been nothing without the good Doctor here. In fact I could tell you stories… but that can wait. We can all reacquaint ourselves over dinner. How does that sound?" The Doctor grumbled and Elena elbowed him in the stomach.

"We would be delighted." She replied with a winning smile as Alexander walked out of the room.

"Excellent, until then." The door closed behind him. Elena and the Doctor turned on one another.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked gruffly, his Scottish accent mangling the words slightly. His face took on a reddish hue. "The man is going to die in less than two days. He should be surrounded by family and friends."

"Then are you going to tell him? Are you going to tell him that tomorrow he will be shot by Aaron Burr, and it will kill him?" The Doctor was left speechless. Elena took a step back, looking towards the closed door.

"And if you aren't, are you going to rob him of his last night of happiness?" Sitting down heavily his chair, the Doctor stared down at the ground. His face was impossible to read.

"He wants this. He's looking forward to this. Why rob him of a moment of happiness?" Elena sat down. She said the words and tried to mean them with every fiber of her being. But she couldn't help wondering if tomorrow could be stopped. If time couldn't be changed. Hopefully for the better.

Sighing and looking over at her, the Doctor told her,

"Dinner and that's it."

"You have my word." Elena said, wondering vaguely if she really meant it. Could she simply step aside and let Alexander die?

"After that Galileo knew better than tell the Catholic church about the Dalek invasion. He had good intentions, but obviously if they couldn't accept the Earth moved around the Sun then they weren't ready to face an alien invasion." Elena took a sip of her wine, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

During the beginning of dinner, she thought Alexander would tell her about the first time he'd met the Doctor. Instead, the Doctor interrupted him and went on an endless series of stories, usually ending with him saving the world.

Not that he didn't save the world on a frequent basis, but it was taking its toll on Elena. To the point where she considered stabbing him with a fancy salad fork. But as she was in the company of the Hamiltons, Elena decided it wasn't an appropriate time.

"And that's how Galileo and I stopped a Dalek invasion." Finished the Doctor before scooping the last bit of dessert into his mouth, completely unaware of Alexander and Eliza's wide-eyed gazes.

Elena rolled her eyes and slouched down in her seat. Or at least slouching as well as she could in a corset. It was really starting to hurt. It also made her wonder if maybe she didn't sit up straight enough.

People began to stand up and Elena scrambled to join them. She tried to be subtle about the fact that she'd zoned out. As she nearly sent her glass falling over the side of the table before catching it, it would be a fair guess to say the others noticed. Luckily they were polite enough not to say anything. At least most of them were.

"Smooth." The Doctor muttered as Elena set her glass back on the table. Elena elected to take the high road. Although she was getting pretty sick of the high road.

Alexander walked towards one of the doors holding the door open for the Doctor.

"After you." Elena glanced back at Eliza, clearly waiting for her. Tugging on the Doctor's jacket, Elena motioned towards Alexander's study. Sighing, he turned to Alexander,

"The girl comes with me." She stared at him, irritation written all over her face. Still Alexander didn't argue as she walked into the study and settled into one of the chairs. As the Doctor sat next to her, she breathed,

"I suggest putting your ego in check unless you have an incredible desire to meet your next regeneration."

She thought she detected a hint of a smile on his face, but her attention was pulled to Alexander as he poured himself a drink. He set down the decanter and turned towards them.

For the first time, his energy was gone. He had a humorless smile on his face as he leaned over the back of his chair.

"Doctor, do you remember what I asked before you left all those many years ago?" Fingers trembling, the Doctor stood up. He flitted around the room, peaking through pages and books. Elena stared at the two of them. A knot formed in her stomach as her irritation began to disappear.

"That was a long time ago- quite a few years for you, but a lifetime for me. Several lifetimes in fact."

"But you remember." He stated his eyes fixed on the Doctor, who refused to look at him. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at Hamilton.

Elena stood up and went over to the Doctor, setting a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her for a second, Elena pulled back. For the first time she saw real pain there.

"What did you promise him?" The Doctor's stormy eyes reached Alexander, transfixed.

"You wanted me to visit you again before you died." Elena stared at Alexander as he settled into his seat. For the first time he looked tired, exhausted even. He took a sip of his drink.

"The duel with Burr tomorrow, is that when it happens?" The Doctor didn't say anything, but Alexander seemed to know the answer anyway. He laughed, but his eyes were cold and serious.

"He'll finally get the better of me. I hope he appreciates that." The pain in his voice was evident. Elena wanted to cry. She wanted to tell him how this duel would ruin both of their lives. That it would be the end of both of them. But all she could do was stand there.

The Doctor sat down heavily across from Alexander.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." He took a sip of his drink and turned to look at his study. Soaking in the collection of books and papers strewn about, lost in his own world.

"You don't have to die. Don't go to the duel- don't die. Find a way to end the duel before it begins-" Elena started, her voice scratchy and strained, but the Doctor cut her off.

"This can't change anything." The Doctor still had his eyes fixed on Alexander, unrelenting eyes. "You can't change time."

Attempting a small smile, Alexander stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"For once Doctor, I won't argue with you." He ran his finger over the spines of his books. "In a way I feel as though this has been a long time coming. Perhaps I have evaded death long enough." The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

Elena's fire died. She stared at Alexander. The passionate man who seemed to constantly fight disappeared. In his place stood a tired man who had seen more pain than she could imagine.

Elena felt the beginning of tears and sat down next to the Doctor. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could possibly say.

Alexander picked up a book and weighed it in his hands. Elena couldn't read the cover of it as he returned it to the bookcase. He seemed to hesitate as he sat down across from the Doctor.

"But please… will I be remembered? Will history remember me?" Before Elena could respond, the Doctor snapped,

"What is with you humans and this desire to be remembered? To have a legacy? To ensure that your praises will be sung years from now? Isn't existing enough? The chance to love and live?"

Alexander's hands shook as he set down his drink.

"Doctor, I'm dying. Why can't you tell me this? One more secret to take to my grave?" The Doctor stood up.

"There are things you should never know in your lifetime. Don't go to the duel thinking about a legacy, but about the people who love you." Hamilton stared down at his lap.

"Then I am forgotten." Unable to stand it, Elena stood up and walked over to Alexander. She looked him straight in the eye.

"You help to form the United States of America. You have a wife and family who will proudly bear your name. In the ways that matter most, to the people who matter most, you won't be forgotten. It may not sound like much, but that's far more than I've achieved- and perhaps more than I will ever… be."

For a moment the spark returned to Alexander's eyes. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He whispered. Elena stood up and sniffed, taking her seat.

Alexander looked over at the Doctor. His voice was scratchy, but warm.

"I'll be joining a rather distinguished group of people. I'll send Washington your regards, along with John Laurens."

"Laurens, I think I liked him." Commented the Doctor, his face softening slightly as he reclaimed his chair. Alexander nodded,

"He was one of the best. Brave and noble in his ideals. You don't meet men like that every day." The Doctor looked over at him,

"You certainly don't."

Alexander finished his drink and looked towards his study door. He licked his lips.

"Once I'm gone, make sure Eliza doesn't get… lost. After Phillip, there were times… I nearly lost myself. Angelica will be there for her, but I will feel better knowing you will look after her."

With a small smile, the Doctor nodded. Alexander finally relaxed in his chair and looked around his study. He looked at peace.

"You're a good man Doctor. Thank you."

They sat there for a long time in silence.

Eliza insisted they stay the night as they could not possibly have a place to stay. Admittedly she was right. Elena had a room at the end of the hall, separated from everyone else. She spent most of the night lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

She thought about what Alexander had said. If he was ready to accept the inevitable, who was she to stand in the way? But what about Eliza? If Elena were in her place, she would want to know. At least that's what she told herself.

The hours passed in an internal debate about interfering with the future and whether Eliza would want to know. She stopped debating as she realized she shouldn't get involved in their business. No matter how much she wanted to.

A knock came at around four in the morning, waking Elena as she began to doze off. She opened the door to find the Doctor standing fully dressed.

"What are you doing lazing about? We have a duel to go to." Elena stared at him as if he were mad.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well we have to get there before anyone else does." The Doctor stated, clearly believing they were somehow on the same page.

"I can't- I won't go. It's bad enough we're here now-" He waved away her excuses.

"We have to ensure Alexander will be at the duel." Elena tried to close the door on him.

"Didn't you hear him? He's accepted it." The Doctor blocked the door with a stern look in his eyes.

"A man like him does not merely accept death. He fights it. Alexander must have something up his sleeve." Meeting his stormy eyes, Elena realized something. The Doctor needed to say goodbye in his own way. He couldn't see Alexander accepting death because he would never accept death.

She nodded.

"All right, give me a minute." Elena could have sworn she heard him snort as she closed the door on him. It sounded like a comment on her ability to dress quickly. Just for that reason, she took her time changing into men's clothing she found in the dresser.

As she finished buttoning up her shirt, Elena closed her eyes. She prayed they weren't making a mistake. And perhaps more than that, she prayed she would be able to do this.

The Doctor managed to find a carriage to take them to the shore and then a boat. He may or may not have stolen it as he rowed them across the Hudson. Elena didn't feel like questioning him about it.

In fact, she didn't feel like talking at all. They spent the entire journey in silence as the Doctor led them to the spot. He found an area full of trees where they could remain unnoticed.

Elena sat on the ground, her eyes fixed on the horizon, searching for any sign of Hamilton or Burr.

"Is this really where it happened? Where Phillip Hamilton died?" The Doctor nodded his head and pointed to a clearing.

"Yes… I heard he was good man. Just a little too much of Alexander in him." Elena tilted her head, trying to imagine a younger version of Alexander pacing away from another man, aiming his gun at the sky.

"Fighting for what you want… what you believe in… sometimes we need a little Alexander."

The Doctor sat down beside her, a faraway look in his eyes. He might have been shaking. Elena took his hand, still scanning the horizon.

"I've… I've lost quite a few friends… and enemies now that I think about it. I don't know which one Alexander is."

She looked at him. He looked just as tired at Alexander. A face carved out of stone, worn by age and time. It made her wonder just how many friends he had lost over the years.

"It never gets any easier, does it? No matter who they are. And in a weird way, that might be a good thing." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Eventually the two men arrived with a collection of people. Elena stood up and watched them prepare for the duel. Two men walked into the center and talked. A man lingered along the edge of the group, faced away.

Elena stepped closer, searching for Alexander. She saw him standing slightly away from everyone. He adjusted his pistol.

"He did wear glasses." She murmured.

Alexander appeared satisfied with the gun and began walking the terrain. He stopped at one point and looked in her direction. Some of the color left his face. For a moment he took a step towards her before he stopped. But he kept staring.

Elena stared back at him. She looked down at herself and it dawned on her.

"He thinks I'm Phillip… I'm wearing his clothes."

The men called over to Hamilton and he pulled himself away, still glancing towards her.

Burr and Hamilton faced one another and then turned their backs to each other.

Elena's legs began to shake. She lowered herself onto her knees. The Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder, but her eyes were fixed on the duel.

It happened so fast. The ten steps, Burr turning a half second before Hamilton. His gun leveled at Alexander, seeing a moment too late that Alexander aimed at the sky. Burr's gun fired, a loud bang and a small puff of smoke engulfed him. It may have been her imagination, but Elena thought Alexander looked at her just before the bullet hit.

Alexander's arm remained high and straight for a second before his body crashed to the ground.

"It's so fast…" Elena murmured her eyes fixed on Alexander. "I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory."

"Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me?" The Doctor responded, taking her hand.

"I see it coming, do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be?"

They both watch as the men run towards Alexander's body.

"There is no beat, no melody." The Doctor finished. They watched as Burr was ushered away. Elena didn't even realize her cheeks were wet.

Everything felt distant, as if everything was muffled. They both watched as Alexander was carried to the boat.

Elena looked over at the Doctor,

"She doesn't know us; we shouldn't invade on her privacy, but-"

"But you want to be there for Eliza." She nodded and sniffed. The Doctor helped her stand up.

"We have a promise to keep."

By the time they arrived back at Hamilton's home, everything was a mess. People ran around, most of them looking desperately for something to do, to find some way to help. Those not running around, they cried. Elena wondered where the children were, how much they knew.

No one questioned the Doctor as he walked through the house, leading the way. It was easy to find Alexander; there was a crowd of people moving to and from his room. Elena avoided looking the bloody sheets and clothes.

Stepping into the room where Alexander lay, Elena finally seemed to experience everything in real time. Staring at Eliza's face, Elena heard the crying, the children's voices, and the insanity surrounding them.

Eliza could barely stand upright. Tears fell from her eyes; she seemed unable to take a deep breath without sobbing. Her hands were desperately clutched around Alexander's. The doctor couldn't get her to let go.

She looked up at the Doctor and raced to him.

"Please, Doctor, save him, save Alexander, please." Eliza could barely speak through the tears. The Doctor held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do… I'm sorry." While he remained standing tall, his voice broke. It was one of the worst things Elena had ever heard. The sound of a two hearts being broken.

Eliza looked torn between wanting to yell and shout, and collapsing. Elena put her arms around her and helped her to a chair.

"Has anyone told Angelica? She needs to be here." She told Eliza, stroking her back while she cried into a handkerchief. Eliza nodded her head, in response.

"Good." Elena continued to stroke Eliza's back. It was what her mother had done to comfort her when she was little.

They stayed like that as the people swarmed around them. Elena couldn't tell if Eliza was comforted by her presence, but it seemed to be enough.

Once Angelica arrived, Elena quietly stepped aside and let her take over. Both of them held each other, unable to say a word. Perhaps they didn't have to.

Elena walked over to the Doctor.

"We should go." He nodded; eyes trained on Eliza as Elena lead him away.

They left the house, but they didn't go back. In a way Elena felt like she could never go back.

As the days went by, they monitored the activity. They knew exactly when Alexander died. They attended his funeral at a distance. Watching Eliza in mourning, Elena wanted to comfort her. But the only way to do that would be to bring Alexander back.

Time went by and Elena wondered what they were waiting for. Yet everyday as she saw Eliza in her black dress, she knew.

"You need to give her more time." She reminded the Doctor, but he shook his head.

"No… no she needs something to keep her going. The fire's gone out of her." Elena couldn't argue. Eliza moved more slowly, rarely left the house, and only seemed to be living for her children.

"At this rate, she'll die of a broken heart." The Doctor observed.

Elena licked her lips and looked over at him.

"I have an idea."

Eliza did not take the Doctor's reappearance well. She threw a plate at his head. But Elena convinced her to trust them.

It broke Elena's heart when Eliza stepped into the TARDIS. Rather than seeming shocked or amazed, she just looked around. Like it didn't matter anymore. She held Eliza's hand as the Doctor sent them back to 2016.

The theater was quiet as Elena lead the Doctor and Eliza upstairs. Everyone was already watching the show.

The Doctor showed an usher a piece of paper and he let them in, giving Eliza an odd look in her formal dress. Elena walked them to the back of the theater. Below stood men on a stage, circling one another. Elena bit her lip. The familiar strain of, "The World Was Wide Enough" echoed through the room as Leslie Odom Jr. rapped the beginning.

Eliza watched them, looking from the room full of people to the men onstage. She stopped when she heard,

"Alexander drew first position." Eliza walked down the steps, drawn towards the edge of the balcony. She froze as the words, "Hamilton was wearing his glasses." echoed through the space.

Elena walked over to her, letting Eliza take her hand. She leaned against Elena for support.

"What…" Eliza whispered into her ear. The Doctor appeared behind her.

"Just watch for a moment."

They stood there frozen through the song. Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of Lin-Manuel Miranda. Elena tried to blink the tears from her eyes.

As "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story" began to play, the Doctor whispered,

"This is your husband's legacy. His story lives on, because of you." She shakes her head, trembling all over. Then came, "Eliza" sung by a chorus of women. Eliza herself looked up at them.

"I put myself back in the narrative. I stopped wasting time on tears; I live another fifty years…" Phillipa Soo sang, the real Eliza crumbling to the ground. She listened, tears forming but in awe.

All three of them sat on the stairs, listening. "It's only a matter of time… Who lives who dies who tells your story?" As the song ended, Eliza let go of Elena's arm. She stood up.

Eliza stared down at the men and women on stage. She studied the packed theatre below and the people seated around them. Most of them were crying. They stood up in hoards and clapped. The applause echoed around them.

Elena and the Doctor followed her out of the theatre. Eliza gave them a small smile. It may have been the first time she had smiled in weeks.

"Thank you… just… thank you." The Doctor nodded; there was no need for words. She walked back towards the TARDIS with him right behind her. He stopped once he realized Elena wasn't following.

Elena cleared her throat.

"Thank you Doctor… but I think this is enough for now... perhaps another time." Elena thought his eyes looked a bit wet, but it was difficult to tell.

"I… I understand." He held out his hand. Elena shoved it aside and gave him a hug. She whispered into his coat,

"Take care of yourself. This isn't the end of your story." They pulled apart,

"I will." He promised, for a moment the mischievous glint returning to his eyes.

Elena watched as he walked away.

"What happened with Alexander before?" She yelled after him. The Doctor just waved his hand, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh you know this and that." She sighed and shook his head. Elena watched him go, listening to the thunderous applause.


End file.
